There is an urgent need to increase the critical mass of dedicated junior MD and Ph.D. investigators properly trained in research methods who are able or willing to apply their knowledge to the study of sickle cell disease1. There are significant barriers to the success of physicians choosing to pursue integrated basic and clinical research careers2"4. These include an increased time commitment required for research training, increased educational indebtedness of medical school and competing patient care demands. For Ph.D. students, training outside of traditional scientific course work is required to ensure that they can communicate effectively with their physician colleagues, and utilize research results to decrease disease burden. The Scholar Program will utilize an academic advisor, scientific mentors and the established programs of training at WACSCC and local institutions to ensure that a well integrated training program is developed and implemented during this award.